Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to electrically-powered toy vehicles, and more particularly to a toy work vehicle propelled by a bi-directional d-c motor in either the forward or reverse direction, the vehicle including a power take-off device driven by the same motor.
The most effective toys in terms of play value and sustained interest on the part of the player are those that simulate real-life adult activity. Thus a toy vehicle is more attractive to a child if it has the appearance of a familiar full-scale, adult vehicle. The toy vehicle is even more appealing to the child if the vehicle performs and can be operated in a manner comparable to the adult version, for then the child can play-act the role of an adult.
Of particular interest to children are work vehicles having a four-wheel drive and provided with tractor-type wheels, making it possible for the vehicle to travel over rough terrain and therefore reach difficult sites not accessible to ordinary vehicles. Such work vehicles are provided with a power take-off device such as a winch to wind or unwind a cable having a load-carrying hook at its end, or a crane to hoist loads. Thus a work vehicle is impressive to a child, for it is not only capable of traveling over rough terrain as well as ordinary paved roads, but it can exploit its motor to carry out heavy tasks.
In the case of a standard work vehicle having an internal combustion engine, in order for the engine to selectively drive either the wheels or the power take-off device, an elaborate gear shift mechanism is required for this purpose. But in a toy work vehicle driven by a bi-directional d-c motor, the type of gear mechanism which is appropriate to an internal combustion engine is clearly unsuitable in that forward and reverse motion is effected, not by the gear mechanism, but by the polarity of voltage applied to the motor.
Yet in order to emulate the activity of a real-life work vehicle, it is necessary that the player of the toy vehicle operate a stick shift and other manual controls analogous to those in a full scale vehicle so that the child can assume the play role of an adult operator.